Without you
by delena1864
Summary: REWRITE to Earned it. Tears shining in his eyes as she slithered herself up on his body, watching her. Her blood red lips whispering into the shell of his ear causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "Hunt me down, brother."
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The moon rose high in the sky where all the deep most inner darkness resided. The people couldn't believe it as they fell to their knees in prayer. None more than the young girl, gold spun hair falling around shoulders, eyes closed and serene. As her sister tried to bring her with her husband. Whispering the magical words as she praised the moon. The strong wind brushing the trees, her pretty dress becoming soiled with dirt. Blonde hair shining in the moonlight as it began to whip around her face. Not daring to move, for she came with a purpose, a goal. Not until the moon goddess shined gifting the people her light as she shined bright above.

Wishing for two more children as the moon looked down their servant and saw a young naïve girl with yellow strands almost like gold spun wishing for two more children, her veins carrying magic in them as they contemplated it. As it shone brighter than the stars that night.

During the sacred cycle when the morning stars aligned with sun would they be born. For

underneath their skin would be two little humans. Because buried beneath there's magic made out of flesh and bone. And despite everything they would still be human. But, the sun had another offer as the fire would bless all those souls during battle while they fought the neighboring clans. But ultimately the tears pouring into earth made the young girl weep with joy as she felt its call humming in her veins. And since that moment despite the urgent calls of her name. She made her choice. Their souls intertwining with each other underneath the bright full moon during the witching hour. Their small bodies forming in her womb as her husband's seed had took effect within. Her cheeks glistening with tears and her heart swelling with hope, as she ran back to her husband the great news.

Even years later the moon heard the small cries of the small boy. Watching as the he curled his small fingers around his sisters' that they soon blessed the children, but if they were to be ever separated the anguish and darkness would taint their flesh and hearts, the longer they were away from one another. Even as the young naive girl who once begged for her mercy and it was granted. That they were angered when she had turned to the sun gods for their magical forces that soon a rare magical occurrence happened, a doppelgänger appeared in the form of the Petrova Bloodline cursed to be the servants to the Mikaelson family till all of eternity. With a few drops of her blood turning them into vampires, and watched as he tore the blonde's head from her shoulders and it splattered across the room, the minute they were born into this world. Ripping through towns, villages, and cities in his anger and anguish, blood spilling into the earth appeasing the moon goddess while his white gleaming fangs tearing into innocent people in his quest to find his sister, Santana after the moon goddess. Still feeling the call of her soul into his tainting heart, even years later in despair bordering on madness. As his siblings questioned his sanity as tore apart countries in her name, feeling her very alive as it rattled in his brain like a poison. The moon appeased with his daily offerings granted him the piece that would finally lead to his soul. As she too experienced many questionable things away from her twin, following the dark macabre melody of the violin weaving in the wind underneath the glorious full moon as it shined bright in the night sky. As he fed through the two daughters similar to the great beauty that was his sister. Dreaming of her.

That slowly descended to madness and his sanity. Seeing a girl with the same striking features of his own. No woman saunter through the town paying no attention to the blood or carnage laying all around her. She no looked like the girl that would crawl in his bed, afraid of the night. Embracing the darkness of the night as the houses were consumed in the flames, screams echoing into the wind. Crimson dark purple silk giving a glimpse of her tan skin as her hips swayed with the wind, skin peeking through the fabric, hugging her curvy body while the thick straps tied around her shoulders, amplifying her cleavage. A liquid gold collar resting against her collarbone. Dark curls spilling over her shoulders like crows finest feathers and the reddest lips that it reminded him of blood he left behind. But the embers enhanced her features, dark eyes shining in the smoke. For some reason the alluring figure stood in the flames, her lips parted had me inching closer and closer just to touch catch a glimpse. My fingers scorching from the heat hitting my palm. Feeling her hum in my veins as her soul called to him, standing before him. Afraid if he blinked the vision, she would be gone and he'd never see her again.

Shining bright in the flames, silk trailing through the blazing hot fire, stepping through the great flames and crawled to him on all fours. Her head tilting to the side making her curls fall to side. He tried to speak but the words failed to come out as he gazed up into similar dark eyes. "Please..," he started but they died in his throat. A light clicking in the back of his head knowing that he wasn't going mad, she was here. With me. Tears shining in his eyes as she slithered herself up on his body, watching her. Her blood red lips whispering into the shell of his ear causing goosebumps to rise. Whispering "Hunt me down, brother."

"Set me free." She whispered seductively that he tried to touch her face, but his hand just went through. That he nodded franticly wanting to feel her warmth flesh underneath mine and inhale the sweet scent of her hair. The last thing he felt before slumbering into darkness was the feel of her long nails grazing his cheek. Staring into the same dark eyes that haunted him, feeling them burn into the recess of his mind. Those seductive eyes staring back at him in his darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Everything started to change around her. The lavish fabrics and stone-faced temples fell away into nothing while she reached out to touch them. The silk dissolved into ash and the warm blood turned to burning acid. The blood she had consumed fell out of her mouth and onto the stones below her, staining her hands. Her face slowly began to change as she screamed out in agony. Her arm reaching out in front of her, for her love, her twin till she could no longer see him and fell to her knees. Her face becoming hollow and sunken in, the bruises deepening beneath her eyes. All around the flames consumed her as she hunched over in pain, tears of blood cascading down her pale skin as she still continued to reach for him. Her screams shaking the trees outside while wind picked up, whisking the leaves back and forth sensing her anger and despair. Her nails clawing at her face, the crimson drops spilling into the cracks of the stone. That the temple preserved her body, transforming her into perfection. The rags touching her skin melted away as the darkness from ancient magic swirled around her causing the breath of fire protected her and changed her from the murmurings of the witches. That threatened to break down the stones of their temple. Until finally they succeeded and the gleaming red eyes with the white teeth walked away with a casket in tow._

 _Her dark chocolate hair in tight ringlets that mere humans could only dream about. Her face altering into that of an immortal, having his blood. Underneath her skin, black veins crawled beneath her eyes as they changed from crimson to dark brown. Making her look absolutely beautiful. Gleaming from the shadows and flames molded into his image, what she once. Falling away into a casket that lay protected in the rubble. The flames consuming everything in its path as it burned bright and hot. Fingers tugging at the especially made coffin made by him, to be buried when he fell. Waiting to arise once again deep beneath the earth to be watched on till he woke again, guarded by his ever devoted witches._

The rubble fell away only leaving the ruins of a tomb deep in the woods, Where she lay buried. The vines curling around the stones as she clawed at the coffin, nails bleeding and chipped as she scratched till the lid flew open. Only to be consumed by darkness and humming of the branches. Voices all around as the flames twirled around the air, small hisses heard from within. The dirt falling away as the shadows wrapped her naked body into the finest dark silk, dark curls laying in a heap around her.

A heap of dark charcoal flaring out all around her. Exposing the soft tan skin of her legs and the silk crisscrossing around her breasts, to wrap around her delicate neck hugging her figure. Laying in a fetal position on the dirt, the frosted ground beneath. The witches let the darkest parts of his ancient magic swirl into her nose, giving her the breath of life from the power of all the witches beyond the veil.

She looked like a predator dressed in sheep's clothing. All the beauty in her madness. Causing the wind to stir, whacking into the trees with anger. The fire forging her into a warrior made from the pools of death herself.

"Diosa " they barely whispered into the darkness. Sinking to their knees in front of the magnificent creature. Watching the fire waltz across her skin. The darkest shadows forming her from the inside out.

Her dark doe eyes framed by the lashes laying on her delicate cheeks. Her body raising into the sky as the shadows swirled her, her magic being infused in her body coiling around herself. Her curls blowing out behind her. Her body slowly lowering to the ground. Nature sensing a shift deep beneath the earth, everything coming alive as she awakened from her long slumber.

'She's still here' they thought as they tentatively touched her palm as their laughter roared throughout the dark woods. The fog all around while they kept their eye on her, making sure she didn't disappear.

"Master, will be pleased." The one witch spoke, a smile broke ear to ear as the rest nodded silently. Their dark cloaks swishing on the ground, branches crunching beneath their boots as they faded into the fog. Waiting for her to wake.

Her eyes fluttered open, confused as she laid her dark eyes as she leaned herself onto her arms for support. While a small gasp tumbled out of her mouth.

"Where am I?" she wondered glancing into the darkness seeing nothing but trees looming over her.

She gazed down at herself and noticed the black gown resembling the dark hollow flaring all around her as the fabric crisscrossed around her breasts, amplifying them. Flowing down to her feet, a slit running up the length of her right leg. The material very soft and beautiful. Running her hand through her tight ringlets; falling down to her waist.

A dark figure reaching out to her, the cold tendrils peering out in the darkness as they reached out for her. Looming over as she yanked the skirts from beneath her feet and got up. Caressing her cheek as she reached out for the images gripping at her mind. Seeing a man with handsome striking features peering out, caressing her cheek. His dark cold eyes peering at her through his dark lashes, making her shiver.

"Who are you?" she whispers with uncertainty into the dark looming trees only to be confronted with nothingness as she was just inches away. Only the howling wind bouncing in her ears.

A man's voice echoing into her ears as she looked into the darkness, feeling a burning warmth in her chest while her eyes shifted in uncertainty and confusion. Sensing a dull ache in her chest as she supported herself against a tree. His dark eyes so similar to her own ingrained into her.

The better question swirling into her head as she tried to get to the image of the man or images locked away deep within her own mind. As the fog swept around the woods concealing almost everything.

"Who am I?" she asked herself only for the words to be carried out in the howling wind. Feeling her feet carry her on the hard pavement.

The dark wisps of fabric trailing behind her. Dark curls framing her face while her blood red lips shining in darkness. The humming of woods coming alive. Her toes pressing on the cool hard rocks feeling this undeniable hunger rage through her bones. Bright flashing lights shining through this smoky veil, as it ran into her making her twist in the air. Rubber skidding to a stop against the black rocks. Head bounced against the tar, eyes closed. While a looming figure rushed towards her. A fresh cut along their forehead, red pouring out of the wound.

This dark feeling coming over her as she suddenly opened her eyes and stared at the looming figure.

"Are you okay?"

"Its not safe out here."

A hunger that she never felt before consumed her. Throat burning the longer she stared at the cut, licking her lips. It was like her limbs remembered and followed through as she grabbed onto the figure's hair and brought it towards her aching lips. The curve of the ear brushing against the girl's lips and whispered "You're right its not safe." Sensing the fear rolling off of the figure in waves.

Her teeth latching onto its neck and sucked the sweet warm blood into her greedy mouth as it guzzled down her throat, the burning fading away as it whimpered and thrashed against her hold.

It fell limp in her grasp, no longer hearing the screams as she dropped it onto the ground. Its head bouncing against the tar as it fell with a thud. Rushing towards the other screaming figure, while the glorious moon shined above, gazing down. Her eyes gleaming red as she bit into its neck, inhaling the warm liquid into her mouth till it no longer fought and the thrumming vibrated against her skin quieten, that she released it. Falling to the ground in a heap of bones and flesh.

Feeling an invisible thread guiding her through. The unfamiliar sounds sounded far off. The smudges of dirt along her skin and nails chipped and bleeding, making them long again. The smell of death clinging to her skin as it crawled within her bones. Chin smudged with blood as she used her arm to wipe at her lips.

The faint whispers of a man echoing into her ears as she walked to the bright flashing sign with big bold letters. That she squinted and held her smudged arm in front of her eyes to block off the harsh beaming lights. And read.

'Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

Tasting the words on her wet tongue, that she became confused as to why she was here, but felt a strong pull towards the mysterious town. To where it all began. Feeling the call deep in her bones as she walked towards the dark abandoned town. Strange lights littering the streets while she passed.

Moments before , a pair of cold dark eyes snapped open, a gasp filling the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without you

It seemed the days passed by and that only death would comfort her, but alas it would give her any comfort because she could not die. No matter how much she longed for the peace and comfort, but a boy with similar features so close to her own kept her from being dead. Longing for his presence to curl around her. It was very tedious to her but the sweet boy in her dreams that clung so deep to her heart was in a sense making room for the dangerous man that came night after night. Underneath the dying stars that made the moon shine so bright and luminous as it hung in the night sky. That her soul ached in agony, but felt a shimmer of hope as she gazed upon the man who stood in the doorway. Hearing the roaring crowd of men as they continued to clap and holler as she planted her leg through the red curtain that shielded her from view. Getting the men riled up, driving them crazy with want. Dipping backwards only to reveal some of her flesh that made them move to the edge of their seat, if only to catch a glimpse of her.

His eyes became intrigued with child-like curiosity as he held his breath just as the utter suspense of the crowd deafened, holding their breath and impatiently waited.

She was breathtakingly delicious.

Red satin curtain lifted revealing a goddess standing to be worshipped by lesser men. Peacock feathers covering her breasts that left little to the imagination. Matching in panties that clung to her tan supple skin, strutting to the stage as her hips swayed tantalizing from side to side while her eyes scanned the room.

A barely audible gasp escaped his lips as his gaze trailed to her striking features of her face that so clearly resembled his, he would after staring at his own face for hours and hours in the mirror. Their grinning faces gawked, jaws dropping as a yellow snake appeared along her outstretched arms. Dark curls cascading down her shoulders and blood red lips capturing his attention. While her entire lower body sinuously dipped to the ground, ass swaying. A feral growl emanating from his entire body as he watched his beloved sister entice lesser men, her grubby hands reaching for her. Mouths open and drooled like wild ravenous fiends. That he decided that he did not like it one bit, one that he would wait with a damn smile on his face. Hearing the lecherous men groan in their seats, hearts slamming against her fragile bones. His eyes widening as he watched her sit on the ground showing off her rather caramel inner thighs, his skin becoming rather hot.

Their souls called out to each other, pulling them into one another as her breath became short and labored as she stared ahead to the tall man in the back. A shiver of happiness as the pain fell away in the corners of her heart as her eyes locked with his, curiosity flooding her entire being as she kneeled on the floor in submission. His eyes crinkling in amusement and love as her hands slid down her thighs in between her knees and leaned forward. Hair falling around her face, teeth biting into her bottom lip slicing the sensitive skin as red poured. Licking the red substance across her lip. Her veins becoming electrified as her eyes screwing shut as pleasure washed over her.

He was not naïve enough to believe his darling was any shape or form pleasuring herself for these so called men that were beneath him and her. She was a goddess and his only.

His mere presence setting her skin aflame, his dark unnatural eyes inviting her in. Images popping inside her mind, curls tumbled down her skin while her hands brushed across her skin in slow tortuous movements, driving her wild with need. Making the crowd scream in excitement.

In the back of her mind she could hear them, their hollers falling behind a veil. All she could see was the tempting dangerous man in front of her. That she opened her eyes slow and seductive, her breaths coming out in ragged pants. Dilating pupils fluttering underneath thick dark lashes as she stared at him, drinking him in. Feeling him watch her every movements as she danced and that caused her skin to overheat. His visible features seemed inhuman, everything he wore was all black. His jacket dark and expensive, standing tall and powerful walking closer to the stage, forgetting the small drops of blood on the collar. His lips smirking ruefully as he did. The mysterious man before her made her sigh inward. The man's eyes igniting from the lights almost unnaturally, but the way he sat in front her said it all. He was powerful and dangerous, and most of all he could rock your world or shatter you into a million pieces. Almost halting in her movements as she became unsteady, gasp spilling from her lips. He was beautiful unlike any other man she had seen pass through here. His features striking, completely inhuman no flaw visible under the harsh light. Her skin hot as he watched her. Completely taken with him. Leaning back into his seat crossing one leg over the other, eyes bridled with desire and lust. Feeling her penetrating stare burning into as she moved her body.

Further entranced by him she removed the brassiere down her arms slow and teasing. The entire time their eyes locked together in a fiery dance, watching the other. Jaws' unhinged and their eyes feasted ravenously upon her gorgeous full perky breast. Basking in the glow of power as she stood tall and proud focusing all of her attention on the man sitting in front of her. Noticing how he became affected shifting in his seat from his constricting pants. The slow sensuous music pounded throughout the room. The beat matched her movements perfectly, throwing the brassiere into the crowd. Making the men holler as they hit their drinks together.

Her body aching for the man, lust pooled in her dark eyes. Hands slid down her body till she reached her panties. The material soaked as it clung to her most intimate parts as she shook her ass. He found her so amusing unlike any other girl he had come across. Killing them after only a few days of sheer boredom. Ripping into their necks so viciously that their heads rolled to the floor and the walls became sprayed in their virginal blood.

Her focus remained entirely on him. Making her lips tremble in anticipation.

 ** _Let me see you dance_**

 ** _Let me watch you dance_**

 ** _Take you down another level_**

 ** _Get you...Dancing with the devil_**

 ** _Take a shot of this_**

 ** _I want you…._**

His dark eyes trailed over the length of her body, seeing the little girl crawl within her as she danced. Everything became complicated and how would he even convince her that she was his darling sister. But he sensed she felt the push and pull of him too. She was glorious as she basked in their praise and worship. A smile on his lips that soon would turn into a maniacal glee as he painted this slum red with their blood. And all those who dared touched his darling, and would present her with his heart.

 ** _Let me see you dance_**

 ** _Let me watch you dance_**

 ** _Take you down another level_**

 ** _Get you...Dancing with the devil_**

 ** _Take a shot of this_**

 ** _I want you…._**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His dark irises flickering around the room, torches lit all around as he listened carefully. Wondering how long he'd been locked in a box, attempting to figure out if he was still in Greece. Sensing that his love had been awakened while the room seemed unfamiliar. No longer seeing the silks and or stone walls.

Hearing the distant voices, two of his brothers and various furniture break and shatter while it hit the wall, and another voice spoke. Kol's fists clenched at how calm they seemed after they had betrayed him once again. The absence of Elijah, the noble one as he held his arms while the bastard plunged the dagger into his heart caused his teeth to grind together.

Remembering the distant screams as a figure pleaded and begged at the looming figure. Only to be confronted with the witches chanting louder and louder while they surrounded the stone-faced temple and a bright icy stare gleaming in fire as his lips twisted into a smirk as he stared at the girl. Pleads falling on deaf ears while she collapsed to the floor in agony. Her arm reaching toward him as tears fell silently down her cheek as the ice blue figure plunged a sliver dagger into his heart. Her cries echoing into his ears as his flesh became gray as thick veins spread across his body, falling limp.

His eyes narrowing in anger and sadness.

He sped out of his coffin, and found himself gazing down at his beautiful sister, Rebekah. So peaceful while still laif asleep looking different than the last time he'd seen her. And found Finn utterly lost and confused as his eyes flickered all around. Hair long and face rough with facial hair and clothes that reflected him as what he was, an ancient relic.

"Kol? What in the bloody hell—"

Chastising her. Pointing towards their eldest brother, Finn. "Bekah, language."

Her eyes snapping towards Kol and shifted towards Finn as tension began to roll off in waves. Still in shock as she noticed the familiar walls and realized she was still in the same decade, still wearing the same red strapless dress and blonde curls tumbling down her shoulders in perfection.

Anger bubbling up beneath the surface towards the bastard of their brother. Losing centuries in the wretched box's. Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century, and Rebekah for two weeks. Finn glancing over at his siblings noticing the differences between him and Rebekah as she displayed more skin than he'd been accustomed to. Even Kol as he wore a suit quite different than his, eyes widening as he glanced at his coffin.

A loud piercing scream interrupting the awkward silence as they heard a familiar voice.

"Now, bring what I desire, or I'll pull your intestines through your mouth!"

'Ahh that sounds like Nik." Kol chuckled while Rebekah nodded agreeing with him.

While Elijah held the silver tray as he removed the cloth and revealed the daggers. Noticing the panic and shock reside in Klaus' eyes realizing that the daggers had been removed.

 _They were awake._

"What have you done?" His face paling at the thought of coming face to face with his siblings after burying the daggers within their chests. And kept the dagger within Rebekah's. Fear rooting him in place as Kol came sauntering towards him, ignoring the invading figures on the steps.

Watching as Klaus shuffled backwards towards the wall while he placed his hands slightly in front of him. Not looking forward to what his siblings had in store for him, especially Kol. His body immovable as he stared at his youngest brother in fear with glossy eyes or maybe it the burning fire place.

"Kol?! Brother."

His voice laced with sarcasm and venom as he practically spit out, "Long time, _brother_." Almost mocking the term.

"Do you remember what I promised you, Nik?"

Klaus shifted to that horrid time, face pale a shade or two. Remembering the words so clearly as if it was only yesterday. Playing on a loop while trying to escape. Hoping Elijah or even the wretched brothers would distract Kol from the task. But he was wrong, eyes flickering to the smirk resting on Kol's lips.

Putting his hands in front of in surrender, trying to diffuse the situation before it even got more out of control. Meeting Finn's hatred as he plunged the same dagger he'd been reaching for, through his hand. A yelp of pain shot out as Finn twisted it out. The Salvatore's watched on in amusement as Klaus got stabbed in his abdomen and any part they could reach. Finally paying a small price for the havoc he caused in their precious Elena's life.

A lop-sided grin curling at Stefan's lip while he watched Klaus' world dissolved in front of his eyes. His family he had carted around and lost them due to his own paranoia, arrogance, and the fear they would leave him. Suddenly became apparent to Klaus as he groaned in pain. While he tried to take the coward's way out and escape. Rather than confront his angered siblings but the latter became the former. Suddenly his sweet sister appeared in front of him, with a smirk.

"Bekah, don't." Plunging the dagger once again in his abdomen and twisted painfully as it scraped at his flesh.

"Kol?" the foreign voice making everyone turn as they all looked upward. Toward the steps.

The black gown resembling the darkest ancient magic flaring all around her as the fabric crisscrossed around her breasts, amplifying them. Flowing down to her feet, a slit running up the length of her right leg. The material very soft and beautiful. Dark curls cascaded down to her waist and tan skin peeking through the sheer material of her dress.

He whipped around and came face to face with his love. Feeling so many emotions stir within him; feeling the confused glances from his siblings although he knew Klaus knew who she was exactly. He would get his revenge sooner or later.

A smile practically bursting from his mouth. Not being able to hold his excitement as he clapped his hands. Startling the vampires around him. All beauty in that madness. As he stared at her, eyes blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe she was actually here, that it worked. He would have to pay his witches handsomely.

The strange, but familiar man suddenly appeared in front of her. Just stopping an inch away from her. A sadistic grin reaching ear to ear as he stared at her. Unshed tears burning her eyes as she tried to get to the images, feeling that he was in there.

Moving his gaze upwards towards her face, cupping her cheek in his hand and tilted her face sideways, while the burning questions fell silent on her lips. Feeling a burning sensation as soon as he touched her skin. Unclear images playing rapidly within her mind settling to an unclear image of a man hovering above, a wicked smile with blood red eyes making her afraid.

 _'_ _Perhaps he could tell me.'_

Gasps and shock filled the room as they stared the young beautiful girl. Even the Salvatore brothers' mouths fell open the longer they stared at her. Their treacherous invading eyes moving from her tight ringlets to the golden necklace around her neck and dared to trail even further down.

Sensing their eyes on his Santana, that he swiftly turned to face the outsiders. A low growl emanating from the back of his throat, warning the Salvatore brothers' to back down. Although his eyes gave nothing away, appearing to be cold, a black hole staring back. Daring them to make a move,

But of course Damon didn't back down as he muttered something to Stefan. 'Why he couldn't he ever shut up?' Elijah thought as he stared between his brother and the eldest Salvatore. Not caring that Kol was practically three times powerful than he was, even if he hadn't consumed a drop of blood. Stefan seemed to notice the gleaming glint in the dark-haired brother that just appeared. Trying to pull Damon back towards him, but he didn't listen. And that would be his downfall.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Kol asked rhetorically. Appearing before the eldest blue-eyed and pinned him by his neck against the wall, squeezing painfully hard. That Damon saw black spots bouncing behind his eyes that he was close to passing out. No one daring to separate Kol from the Salvatore.

Feeling relief as he fell to the ground with a thud. His cool fingers rubbing at his neck as he glared at the youngest brother. Ready to retaliate, but Stefan whisked him away from the dangerous increasing tension. Shifting to the girl who stood silently on the steps watching the scene below her, curious.

"It can't be. I killed you." Klaus breathed shocked, Not prepared for this situation. Cutting through the silence. Elijah and Rebekah turned to him.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Nik, I was a step ahead of you. I knew you were coming due to Elijah's suddenly inquiring to my location. That while you almost succeeded in killing her, I had my faithful witches preserve her."

Causing guilt to rise within the noblest brother as he stared, stunned. Flickering between Niklaus and Kol. That the truth dawned on him. Seeing all the color drain from Niklaus' face as he suddenly became interested in the polished hardwood floors he designed. While Kol turned back to the woman he yearned for in that wretched box.

'My beautiful goddess'. Tentatively running his thumb along her neck, caressing it as he continued to run his finger down her collarbone to the space between her breasts, before his gaze settled on her dark doe eyes framed by thick dark lashes.

"Santana" he breathed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the siblings left wondering who had dared to interrupt their family moment, turning to each other confused as they turned to Klaus for an explanation. His face paling at the thought as he gazed into the floor hoping it would swallow him whole.

"We're waiting, Niklaus." Elijah expressed calmly making Klaus look up while Rebekah tapped her heel impatiently. As Finn got a glass of wine and sat on the couch silently.

Just then Kol sauntered in the room with the girl at his side, an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

Narrowing his eyes toward Nik and took a menacing step forward, making him gulp nervously. Tucking her behind him as if to protect her from the clutches of his family. His eyes dark and menacing with rage simmering beneath his irises. Elijah dusted off the imaginary dirt from his suit and straightened his jacket. His eyes noticing a faint resemblance between Kol and the guest. Although he was unsure to why or how it was even possible.

"Well, Nik what do you have to say?" Challenging him with his eyes, daring him to say the truth.

"Since he won't speak, I-…"

"Alright!" Feeling the nerves stand within his body feeling a burning sensation spread within his body. Till he groaned in pain, falling to his knees. Making Elijah and Rebekah step forward protective of their brother although cross with him. Wouldn't allow outsiders to harm their brother.

"What in the hell!" Rebekah snarling, baring her fangs appearing in front of Kol and eyed him with caution and his new harlot. While Elijah followed quickly behind. Kol only smiled darkly and nudged her forward, with slow tentative steps as she walked forward, feeling him. "This is Santana…," watching their eyes in amusement before uttering the final word that would seal their fate. "Mikaelson." Their mouths fell open in shock and confused, thinking he was playing games with them. Sadly he wasn't whether it was a good thing or bad thing he could not say. Rebekah stubborn and true refused to believe it, knowing their sister had died from an illness. That had to be true right?

"Isn't that right, Nik." His own tears pooling in his eyes as he looked shamefully into the floor. Finn's eyes widening as he stared from Kol to the girl in front of them.

Santana held out her hand in front of her, black shadows curling out of her hand and wrapped around the nearest vampire near her. Making them all choke from her hand, even Finn who sat unmoved on the couch. Blood pouring out of their eyes as Rebekah ignored the pain and appeared in front of her ready to wring her neck, but Kol flashed in front of Santana. Protectively and wrapped his hand with enough force to break her jaw, but not quite. Forcing her to look into his dark eyes. A clear warning hanging in the air as she whimpered, tears unshed tears burning in her eyes causing Niklaus to get involved concerning his sweet sister as he took a few steps forward, eyes flashing amber.

"Touch her and you'll die, dear sister. Before you'll even attempt it." Rebekah turned wide and fearful as she gazed up towards her brother. Stepping back and zoomed away towards Klaus as she wrapped her arms into his chest. Burying her face into his t-shirt.

"Come, come brother. Put your fangs away."

Kol cocked his head to the side allowing her to dance upon his fingers as he twirled her into his side, showcasing his twin in front of his siblings.

Immediately seeing the resemblance between them, from their dark eyes to their hair. Both possessing identical sharp features and beauty like no other. That could belong to a true Mikaelson.

Remembering very vividly a girl looks matching Kol as they would always play together, hands intertwined as they strolled in the village with smiles across their lips. A force to be reckoned with at such a young age. Even Elijah and Finn remembered the day the twins were born while Esther screamed in pain as she pushed, the sweat trailing down her forehead. The small lit candles all around the room as Mikael waited anxiously outside. Their tiny fingers intertwined together. His small cries bursting from his lungs that they thought would burst as he held onto the small fingers, curling possessively over the small child as slid out the womb. That soon his lungs began to quieten as he sensed his baby sister near him, with him where she belonged.

Even in the womb they couldn't be separated because their small hands interlocked with each other as they were born underneath the sacred cycle when the morning stars aligned with the sun. The blood moon high in the sky as it rained down the villagers, the trees whipping in the wind as it howled against the wooden doors. The werewolves howling in the night. As the Mikaelson twins were born, clean, and bloodless from their mother's womb. A tired sigh escaping as she held her twins. Naming them Kol after the strong warrior who had died in battle the year before and Santana from her mother, that she allowed a tear to slip as she gazed down at the angelic twins nestled in her arms.

Mikael bursting through the door with a rare smile as he slowly approached his wife and his newly born children. His bright blue eyes soft and teary-eyed as he gazed down at the twins, as Esther placed them in his arms. Causing him to leap for joy as his little daughter curled her small finger around his palm, an angry growl escaping as she soon realized that her small finger was too small against his palm. While Kol sensed her distress caused a pout to form on his lips as he made their father nudge him closer to his twin. That Mikael fell in love with them, gaining his heart from the first moment he laid eyes on them.

A blank look on Elijah's face as her small angelic face became ensnared into his mind. No longer seeing the light reside within her, as she once brought great happiness towards their family and even their cold-hearted father. It was indeed their little sister. A tear slipping from his eyes as he watched her curl into his brother's arms. Her eyes gazing into Kol's as she was confused as who they there. Her instincts only sought to protect Kol from people who might due him harm. Her eyes widening as she felt another vision come to her as she stared at Rebekah. Their faces chipping away as the scenes came to life before her eyes. Noticing she was now in a very lavish ballroom surrounded by people who she knew she didn't care for, sensing he was near. Seeing herself as she turned to man on left of her, a genuine smile as she looked into his dark eyes similar to hers. That the images became quite clear, as if she was there.

 _Her hand slipped into his awaiting palm as he brought her through the crowd of masses of nobles of to the side. Awaiting the grand entrance of the most noble and gracious Lord Niklaus. Gaining the vipers whispers and jealously of the noble ladies. Their stares and harsh scorching glares burning a whole in her back. Her beauty incomparable to men and woman of noble descent as their contempt hidden behind their hisses. Especially the pretty human girl from Bulgaria couldn't hold her contempt for the young girl on the arm of a wealthy nobleman. Their eyes steel and harsh with their fancy hair pinned up and jewels adorning their throats and pretty little silks covering up their aging skin and petty little flaws. Noticing their husbands allured to the mysterious woman walking through the crowd. Their eyes peering to the pale skin peeking through the silk of her dress._

 _A smile threatened to break its way on to her lips as she passed through, her enchanting daring gown sweeping the expensive floor beneath her. The corset amplifying her assets and the gold shimmering necklace resting around her throat. Being even more beautiful than the precious doppelganger in their midst. But it did not matter for their heads were held high and confidence oozed out of their bones. Ensnaring them in their beautiful wickedness. Not really caring for the presence of his siblings sticking to the shadows than face his wrath._

 _"_ _Brother you're here." A feminine voice calling out from behind them._

 _"_ _Sister" holding his voice in contempt, a slithering hiss through his teeth holding Santana at his side. Shielding her from her view._

 _"_ _Now, now, my love," stepping from his embrace and gaining the attention of his lovely sister. Who now gazed upon the beautiful woman glaring at her brother's side. With contempt and suspicion a tight smile now adorning her features._

 _"_ _Now sister don't be jealous."_

 _She held her hand out in front of her and locked eyes with Rebekah's as she mockingly curtsied in front of the blonde._

 _"_ _We haven't officially met, I'm Santana…" Kol's head cocked to the side and shook it._

 _"_ _Let's just leave it at that." A knowing smile at her lips as she gazed at the blonde._

 _Letting her dance upon his fingers as he twirled her into his side, showcasing her in front of everybody man and women as they looked on with jealously. And his siblings who looked on at the scene, curiously._

 _A smirk dancing at her lips as her fingers and body coiled around Kol gaining the gasps and vibrant humming whispers of the members around the room. While her thigh wrapped around his waist, his fingers brushing at her thigh. While her hand curled around his shoulder, the gold snake coiled around her arm, the blood red silk slipping from the her skin. Displaying her flesh before the hungry eyes of the noble men, itching to get their hands on her. For just a taste. Believing they had a right over the man who currently held her against him, burning holes into his back. Staring at each other like they were the only one left in the room, gazes burning into one another. Oblivious to everyone but the sight and heating touch of one another, their similar dark hair clouding their dark intentions._

 _"_ _Brother!" a booming voice interrupting the vibrant murmurs surrounding the enchanting couple that had arrived gracing the humans with their alluring presence. Her coiled embrace slipping from his grasp as her heel slipped to the floor and stood behind him while her lips pressed into a tight smile._

 _"_ _Nik!" he smiled his lips curling into a smirk as he stepped slow deliberate steps toward him. Hidden intentions behind their bright blinding smiles as they stared at each other before enveloping each other in a hug._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday, Nik." He whispered in his ear away from the prying humans as they stared ahead oblivious to the rather impervious tension boiling beneath the two men hugging as they sipped at their glasses quietly._

 _Elijah sauntered towards the brothers while Kol let go of Klaus and made his way back to his love and the glass currently at her lips._

 _The crowd making its way to the dance floor as their stares came to an end as they held their head high and merely disguised their distaste for the girl, who they believed below their status. While the oldest of the siblings came to stand in front of Kol, silent as he observed him before speaking. A smile cracking at the seams._

 _"_ _Hello Elijah." Tilting his head to the side as a smile broke hold on his face. While Santana put the glass onto the passing tray as she smiled demurely and sauntered to them like a cat, the limbs of her skin peeking through the slit of the red silk swaying as she walked, enticing the hungry ravenous men surrounding the pair. Only held by their jealous wives as they glowered down at the girl._

 _"_ _You haven't aged a day" he remarked enfolding him into a genuine hug although Kol would never admit it and that was fine._

 _The party now in full swing as laughter and feet twirling round and round while becoming tipsy and the men boisterous and loud. With pleasantries out of the way he took her hand and let her to the center of the ballroom, her hand in his palm, his arm curling around her waist, as he brought her in close. Making sure everyone knew who she belonged too. Which only brought a smile on her lips._

 _"_ _Have I told you how beautiful you?"_

 _"_ _Many times. Although you did wore out after what the 12_ _th_ _round?" She asked teasing him, with a smile. Making him laugh._

 _"_ _Have I said how sexy you look?" trailing his fingers up her arm, causing her hands to tighten around his shoulders._

 _"_ _Yes." She nodded making it hard to concreate on the steps although they had no problem creating their own._

 _Breathing in the same air as he twirled her around in his fingers giving the women and men really something to talk about as she twirled into his arms. His hand catching her bare thigh raising it to his waist. "You make me crazy, you know that right? My sweet naughty sister." While her arms locked around his neck while she raised the leg that was at his waist and brought it straight in mid-air grazing his ear as her other leg dragged behind them as he dominated her, a smile on his lips while their heated gazes burned into each other. Their crazy passion taking over them like a shield as she threw her head back, her intoxicating laugh was like music to his ears._

 _All the while Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah stood of to the side sticking to the shadows as they watched their brother and the mysterious girl hanging off his arm command the attention and harsh glares of the humans as they dazzled bright. Rebekah stood with a small smile and heart swelled for Kol as well as Elijah noticing the bursting smile as he danced with his companion after chaos and bloodshed spilt by his youngest brother. But Niklaus stood with contempt as he watched his little brother with little effort gain the attention of the people without trying, not that he was jealous because jealousy was a weak human trait and he was far from human. Shifting from human to beast, as an unwanted emotion gathered in his undead heart as he noticed the madness simmering just beneath his brother's eyes that made him just a little bit afraid._


	6. Chapter 5

1119 Cadiz Spain

It was almost unbearable to see her once again from the 16 year old girl who would have be laughing as she danced with him. Watching as Elijah and Niklaus would try to one up each other during their swordfights. While sweet Rebekah would chain flowers on a string made from an animal. Till he saw her dancing on that dreadful stage in front of lesser men. His beautiful sister devoid of any smiles or light, feeling her soul call out to his made him ache.

But night after night he came back to see her from a distance although she knew he was there sticking to the shadows, rather than be directly below her. Tracing her hands on the top of her breasts to wrap around her waist, brought back the feelings he thought long since vanished. He would not allow her to be separated from him again.

Running her fingers through her hair as she threw her head back. The tips of her hair tickling her back, the men groaning in their seats at the sight of her, made him growl. Simply believing they didn't have a right to see any part of her, for she was his. Body, mind, and soul. Sensing the anguish deep in her heart as once long ago she was happy and free. Till she 'died' and only for that to be a complete and utter lie from Esther.

The days seemed to blur together as it was all the same. Men came in, drank, and hollered while she teased them to the point of intoxication. Briefly remembering her old life, a boy with the same dark eyes and hair as her would appear in her mind. Till she saw the mysterious man that one day walked in like a beacon of hope, swelling in her heavy chest. Like she got struck with lightning, drawn to him in that very first moment. Only days before feeling like she'd never leave this 'palace' until men would think she too 'old' and be discarded, which would be a relief, but for some reason after she tried to slit her wrists in the bathtub it only healed closed, like magic. The skin would close and it would be like she hadn't even cut herself to begin with. A fake smile plastered on her lips as she led man after man to their suite. Hot disgusting breath hitting her neck as their lips left kisses upon her skin, rough hands roaming her body as they tugged down her body and she would be forced to unbutton their pants. Laying beneath these lecherous men as they would thrust in and out, in and out. Grunts and moans filling the room as they would tremble above her, feeling the hot liquid drench her. Till they would roll off with a satisfied smile on their lips, on their side. While tears slid silently down her cheeks while she laid there till they fell asleep.

Then she would sneak out of the room, would tug on her panties to leave before they sensed her there still. Till once again her hands would turn the knobs and slid safely into the tub. While the hot water hit her like tiny bullets hitting her back as she brought her knees into her chest. Her sweaty perfect curls being destroyed, laying her nose on her knee. Entire body shaking despite the hot water covering her, gut-wrenching sobs escaping her throat. Eyes burning with unshed tears as they threatened to fall down her cheeks simultaneously. Feeling the burning lump in her throat multiplied by a ten-fold and dark tears fell from her red ringed eyes despite her determination mixing with hot scalding water falling from above. Shaky fingers grabbing onto the rag and scrubbed at her skin till it was red and raw, blood turning pink as it washed into the water below. Promising herself that she wouldn't be weak again, that no one would hurt her despite the words falling short as she stuttered, unconvinced. Attempting to erase the men from her skin, hair, and thighs like they never existed. But the longer she stared onto her raw skin the more the memories resurfaced and felt disgusted at herself, at the world. Scratching her long nails into her already healed thighs, crimson pooling down as she dug deeper and deeper into her skin. Till it slightly longer to heal that she felt satisfied. Pushing the wet soft stands back and rubbed at her eyes harshly smearing the makeup all over face. Unaware that the mysterious man felt the same as she did right now.

Hoping and praying to gods that didn't exist, and hoped they heard her calls of anguish. Hoping that she'd see him again, her heart slowly piecing itself together even though the cracks would never mend again while the pieces of her mind slowly chipped away. That it send electric shocks through her veins as she thought more and more about him. Hoping he too wouldn't let her down as she stood from the pink faded water. Lifting one feet after the other in a daze with a smile dancing across her lips. Causing her dark chocolate eyes to come alive as she stared at herself in the broken shards of the mirror above her table. Her body practically buzzing in excitement as her eyes felt heavy to keep open, desperate to get to tomorrow. Sliding her feet against the floor, feeling pain in her foot but ignored it and fell asleep humming on her cold soothing sheets.

The sheets were ripped from the bed as he slapped the nearest body at his reach, causing the head to be severed from their shoulders, rolling on the ground. No longer caring about the latest wench on his bed as he paced angrily. Everything in sight falling to the floor shattering or being smashed against the nearest wall. His eyes dark and menacing ,slightly becoming unhinged as the blood splattered across his face like someone took a wet paintbrush and whipped at the canvas in this case his face. Hearing the sanguine red pound within the warming body. His eyes snapping towards the young girl, eyes blood red and veins crawling beneath as he watched her like a predator sensing her fear, and smiled like the hunter he was. Sauntering towards her with his white gleaming fangs dripped with blood. A blood curdling scream left her lips making her body freeze with terror. His fingers curling within her hair, swiftly moving her hair to the other side with such tenderness that she felt wary for a moment. Till he sunk his white teeth into her carotid artery and drank deeply like an animal. Tearing viciously into the flesh as she fought against his iron-clad grip which only made him squeeze her body more against his body. Till the screams left her lips, heart lulling to a never ending sleep and fell limp in his strong arms, dead. That her head fell into the sheets as he released her body from his tight grip. Blood soaking the white sheets below. That it became a game and he would win. Dragging his beautiful sister and she'd follow willingly of course to the pits of hell of which they were created.

Her eyes found his in the dark crowd as her body hummed with excitement. Her heart soaring while her hands down her body while men drank their liquor. Bodies slumping to the table like zombies, glasses shattering as hit the floor. His eyes remained transfixed on her as she slithered her body like a snake like she was following the curves of the snakes, her hips swaying to the macabre violin. Her eyes locking with his, a burning passion consuming her soul as pure desire seemed to drip from her eyes, even more daring since his arrival. It seemed he returned the favor, desire pooling inside his body as she moved her body,

'all his' he thought nursing his bourbon in his hand. Legs atop the table and his back dipping into the chair as he stared. Feeling the same harsh glare burning into his back since he came, witnessing the Mistress of the Macabre. Yet to be near her or touch his sister who used to climb into his bed all the time when she thought no one was looking, curling into his embrace making him coil his strong arms around her small frame despite being the same age, and twins nonetheless. He always thought that she the most beautiful girl in the world while finding the village girls dry and plain, nothing compared to his twin. That still made his nerves stand on edge and slithered through his body, spreading _everywhere_. The sweetness creeping in his veins imagining his long fingers tangling in her dark curls laying beneath him, her long creamy skin legs curled around his waist once again, hands roaming each other's skin memorizing every curve, and blemish from Mikael's wrath in the long dark nights. His mouth worshipping her skin with every kiss being imprinted into her skin. Their souls calling out to one another in the harsh stage lights, displaying everything that was suppose to be his.

Pants becoming unbearable and tightening as he shifted in his seat to relieve himself and sighed running his hands over his face. Until he could make her remember him.

Knowing her memory was hazy from the long-term abuse and the many spells shielding her from the truth, despite her soul aching for his.

 _'_ _Soon.…and then everything would be where should.'_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Without you

The fire was lit all around causing the room to heat up, mirrors foggy as she got used to the modern contraptions. Her womanly curves slid into the heated tub, feeling Kol lurking behind her. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at her curves. The fire casting a large shadow on his face, as he leaned against the doorway. Gazing from her elegant legs to the curls on her back, like if darkness surrounded her and her face was the beautiful moon that hung in the sky. Giving light to the darkest of creatures, guiding them through the darkness. With demons of her own behind the supple red lips and striking features that left you breathless.

"Brother, I know your there." Her curls being destroyed by the persistent water, as she sunk further and further into the tub. Feeling safe now that she sensed him behind her, her eyes fluttering closed. Hoping it would cleanse the demons lurking behind, in the dark crevices of her mind. The mirage of distorted images of men swirling around, causing her to grip the edge of the tub, knuckles turning white. That she heard the slow purposeful steps of his shoes hit against the ground, shadow moving closer and closer.

Something had changed and his darkness calling to the fingerlike tendrils in her heart, feeling his very soul creeping into her veins, that her blood sung like a banshee. But couldn't quite access the memories locked behind the very thin veil it was if something or someone was stopping her from opening it. And a pang hit her in the heart noticing every time Kol's gaze would linger upon her, sensing the sadness radiate off of him as he looked at her. The mirage image of his sharp features so similar to hers entered her mind as she lay in the water. It was all new and exciting, hoping to bond with Rebekah after the much heated tension from the night before. Although she didn't trust Niklaus as far as she could throw him for he was snake slithering in the grass. But now she could feel him behind, watching her every movement, she would of thought to be disgusted, or ashamed, but instead the flesh on her bones hummed with every passing second that she threw her head back against the cold metal. Exposing her long caramel swan neck, a smile on her lips.

"Sister, I do not lurk" he replied cheekily. His long fingers twisting in her hair as he kneeled beside the bathtub, her beauty astonishing as he gazed from the curves of her lips, those same dark eyes reflecting back into his, and those limbs that curl around his waist as she fell apart from his sinful touches that he would bestow upon her skin, worshipping her like the goddess she was.

Their tainted souls became dark and torn as they were separated once again due to his dreadful family. That he had to remain calm before scaring his Santi, the very soul that led him to rip apart countries and burn them down in her very name. Making the Mikaelson name feared and respected throughout the world. Grabbing the cloth and dragged it along her skin, washing the grime and dirt off her skin, his touches possessive and tender as he took his time to wash every crevice, bloodied nails, and dried blood on her thighs. Effortlessly the dark soil and dried blood slid into the clear water, causing her to moan in delight as he washed her. Like he probably has done for the last thousand years. Feeling the brush of his skin along her flesh as he washed her with the utmost care. Till he released her locks and focused on making her clean, bloodless, and his again with the simplest of touches. Every touch on her body made something ignite beneath the layers of self-hatred, loneliness, and years of abuse upon her crevices, eliciting moans of content as she lay in the murky water. A smile dancing in the flames as he watched her give control over to him, knowing her mind was plagued with demons and distorted that he happily obliged and took care of her. Everything in service for the this girl laying in the murky mirage, as he caressed her skin with the cloth. His hand delving in between her thighs, her soft skin felt heavenly as he moved his fingers to her folds, eliciting a loud moan from her red lips.

Her screams echoing into the trees as lighting boomed in the dark night, the brush of the leaves hitting her legs as she ran through the trees, the echoes of her feet hitting the soil while her dark hair whipped behind her. The dark trees surrounded her as she ran, turning her head to the source of light behind her as her lungs burned with fervor. The lighting only giving enough light to display the darkness of her skin and the dark shadows ringing her eyes. Fear oozing out of her pores as she felt the brush of their breath hitting her shoulder and that only made her run faster. But through the dark trees and the light of her life hanging in the balance as she ran, she saw a woman older than she was, hiding in the trees. Hair tucked in a cream bonnet, an amber crystal hanging around her neck, and along period dress that belonged in a museum. Made her stop momentarily as she tried to get a better look at the women, thunder boomed in the trees, only enough to catch 'their coming' from her ominous lips. That she tripped and fell from a fallen branch, her palms wet and dirty as she got to her feet only to collide with…

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she shot up and small drops fell on her hand that she realized it was blood, her blood pouring down her cheeks. The last thing she remembered was an old tomb, rotten and fading into the past and the chilling words that made her shiver as fear etched on to her dark features. Bringing her knees into her chest as the thunder boomed in the morning light making her jump. That she realized she was in those very same woods, soil clinging to her palms and the blood that hummed beneath the soil, underneath the many years of mulch, dirt, and leaves rained down upon the battered old tomb. Only to see the same woman from her dreams whispering, only for her voice to pierce the air around her, that her dirtied hands came to her ears, but it was useless.

"Its coming!" rang through the woods, the very dark trees as death clung to the soil, reaping and sowing since before the founders settled upon this land like it was their own, their right. Pillaging and raping the land where it rested. Dark magic swirling in the air like a barrier around the fallen stones as it seeped into her bones and flesh.

Making her afraid to even touch the humming pulse that came alive against the trees while fear seeped into her bones and into her very heart, eyes flickering to the rotting tomb.

"Their coming."

Faint giggles could be heard all around as it brushed through the trees and well everywhere, her head glancing all around and found nothing except the faint voice of her ancestor.

"Their coming."


End file.
